Wake up
by Neri Allis
Summary: All Gaara would like to do is sleep but there are so many different interuptions in a single day. Not all interuptions are not wanted especially those of a supernatural nature. Itagaa
1. Good Morning

_Vampires..._

_The deadliest humanoids that plagues the earth._

_The inhumane strength couple with their abilities._

_As well as how easy it was for them to spread._

_But what remains most dangerous of all about them shall be their appearance._

_When portrayed properly they looked just like mere humans._

_Indistinguishable by face or name._

_Unless..._

A groan sounded softly in the bedroom, a lithe body shifted irritably in the bed. He buried his head in the sheets, covering coarse red locks, as rays of sunlight entered through the windows. Each beam of light shown brightly in the modest room, several having shone directly onto his face.

"_Ungh_..."

He motioned one arm out of the thick blankets as tried to wave off the light, as his sleep muddled mind refused to allow him to leave the security of the bed. He knew he was to far away from the windows to be able to accomplish anything but he still tried to ward away the accursed beams. They were not welcomed right now.

He grumbled incoherently, pulling himself back into the blankets as he began to fully grasp that his methods weren't working.

"..."

He debated with himself whether or not he should consider leaving the bed to get up and close the curtains. It would shut the light off but then there'd be no chance whatsoever of him falling back asleep... Weighing his options he decided to just shield his head and ignore them, despite knowing that they were shining on him.

Just knowing irritated him even more.

He had to find some way to...

Footsteps sounded softly near the doorway.

Why were there footsteps in his...his lips parted with remembrance.

This wasn't his room.

He kept his eyes shut and tried to empty his mind, he only had a short while longer to even be capable of sleeping again. He murmured a quiet thank you as he heard the curtains being pulled, the warmth of the sunlight no longer being felt.

Thank you so much...

The footsteps gradually drew closer to the bed before he the sheets being pulled off of head, to which he was also thankful.

Those blankets suffocated him whenever he was completely under them.

A hand ran through his hair gently to which he offered a soft sigh, this felt good.

Sleep drew closer and closer as his savior soothed him.

So close...

He felt his consciousness ebbing away slowly, a little more and he would return to the land of dreams.

The hand left his hair and he felt a weight being placed on the bed, a mild annoyance but he let it off.

It didn't matter when he was so close to...

"Gaara..." Came a soft voice, "Wake up..."

Why was everything against him this morning...

"Go away...Uchiha..." he muttered quietly.

A chuckle arose beside him; he felt the weight shift drawing closer to him.

He could have cursed then and there, how had he even gotten to the Uchiha's apartment in the first place?

"_You honestly can't remember?_" A silently sly voice cooed.

"Stay out of my head Uchiha." Gaara growled.

"_As you wish_."

Telepathy...one the absolute **worst**things any creature could have in Gaara's opinion.

Gaara attempted to calm his mind but he found himself berated with the question of how he had even gotten there. It had taken him a few moments but slowly his memories began to piece themselves back together again.

He'd been invited over.

A phone call, the Uchiha had called him and asked if he had wanted to stay over in his home for the night. Gaara hadn't the fondest clue why he'd made the sudden request but he hadn't rejected. It wasn't as if he'd done something to upset him. Besides...it had been a while since he'd had any alone time with his lover. That's why he was here...and without bothering to think on it, it explained why exactly he was naked in his bed. He wanted to spend some time with him.

He felt a hand nudge him, **had** wanted to...

"Come now, wake up."

"Leave me be Uchiha..."

What his lover didn't seem to understand was that he was an insomniac!

In-Som-Ni-Ac!

It was hard enough falling asleep altogether, whenever he did manage to without medication he always tried to get as much as he could. Should he be awakened there was the _slim_ chance that he could go to sleep again if tried to within fifteen minutes.

Ten of those minutes had already passed...

His lover may have been a certified bloodsucker but that sure didn't give him a reason to disturb his sleep! No one other than Gaara knew he was a vampire, he just didn't think it was all that important to tell.

He was near strangling the man that didn't seem to want to leave him alone. He attempted to calm his mind again if only to attempt to provoke rest and to keep the Uchiha from catching wind of his thoughts.

The man already knew too much for his own good.

The mattress shifted once again, Gaara could feel his hand near his shoulder.

"Are you really that upset with me? You only call me by Uchiha whenever I've angered you."

"..." Gaara mumbled what was likely in incoherent threat before silencing himself.

Two minutes left...

Gaara shifted to his side away from his lover who frowned at the sight.

"Must I take certain measures?"

"Bite me..." Came the lazy reply.

"Bite..." He said quietly, looking at Gaara who lay near completely still on the bed. Sleep almost upon him and he didn't want his lover to sleep now. He wished for his little redhead to be awake now which brought him back to his last comment.

Bite.

...

Me.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he gazed at the near sleeping form of his lover. The grin widened to a toothy smile to which long sharp fangs protruded from his lips.

Bite it shall be.

The hand by Gaara's shoulder suddenly grasped him and pressed him onto his back, the Uchiha yanked the covers down to his hips before Gaara could make any sense of the situation.

He only understood that the man was over him.

"Itach—i!"

Gaara's body arched into the taller man's body as sharp fangs pierced his flesh; a splitting pain shocked him awake as his body strained with alertness, wide awake.

"D-d_ahh_!"

A cry sounded from his lips as the teeth sank deeper into his skin. A hand went to the back of his head and gripped at his hair, tangling their fingers in the red locks and pulling his head back.

Exposing more of his slender throat.

There was no chance of him sleeping now because within seconds that pain from the initial bite would disappear and then...

"_Ahh..._" Gaara moaned hotly.

The ungodly pleasure would replace it...

A vampire's kiss...

None could escape its euphoric grip.

Wide eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep them open, his hands gripping his lover's shoulders.

His palms trembled against his skin, more moans tearing from him.

"_Itahh..chi..._"

The vampire grinned against his skin, slowly beginning to feed on his little redheaded human.

His blood...

How it held the sweetest of taste.

The coppery flavor of the blood itself was tinged...no tainted with a delicious spice which he's only ever found _his_Gaara to have.

He's never found another human or vampire with this taste.

He's never been as satisfied with anything other than this delicacy.

A chuckle parted from his lips, feeling the young man arch and writhe against.

it also wasn't that bad hearing his, he'd always laugh mentally at it, angelic voice. A voice that sounded of the sweetest of sins, which a relationship between a vampire and human was.

Gaara's body arched higher, moaning his lover's name as he felt himself go weak. If he kept feeding on him like this, he might just die.

And if he did...he'd be turned.

Into one of _them_.

Itachi pressed his fangs harder into his skin, forcing the boy to grip at his shoulders and desperately scream out his name.

"_I-I...Tahh...chi..._"

A deep flush came over his cheeks, body falling limp as the man fed more and more.

Did he actually plan to...

"_Not yet_," Came the whisper in his mind.

Itachi slowly pulled his fangs from the boy's neck, reveling in the way that his body quivered and almost begged for more of his...kiss.

Gaara gasped, eyes widening for a moment before falling closed as the shock of his 'kiss' finally began to ebb away.

"Itachi," he said breathlessly, "you're...a...bastard."

Itachi smiled with amusement, "I know."

Gaara breathed hard, trying to regulate himself without succession.

He'd really done a number on him with those accursed teeth.

"Do you really not like them that much?" Came the amused Uchiha's quirk.

"I already told you," Gaara started, "Stay out of my..."

Itachi leaned closer to him, his lips just barely brushing over Gaara's.

"M-mind..."

"If you say so, my Gaara. But..."

Gaara gazed deep into the murky depths of the sable eyes, for a moment he found himself to be at a loss for words as if he were transfixed with his gaze. He felt the vampire's hand sliding down his chest to his hips.

"You've become so hard..." He chuckled, "just from my 'kiss' alone."

Gaara snapped himself conscious and looked away, slight embarrassment at being alerted his...situation.

The vampire merely smiled playfully, running a single finger over him.

Up and down.

A slight moan parted from the human's lips, mumbling, "wait, we just did this last night."

A grin was his immediate response.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to touch you?"

Gaara opened his mouth as if to speak but found himself transfixed with his lover's eyes once more, Itachi slowly slinked downwards so that Gaara's hips were just barely away from his lips.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to taste you?"

Another moan was stolen from soft lips as languid tongue ran over the hardening flesh between his legs.

"_Ahh_," he moaned.

"Is it so wrong for me..."

Itachi lowered himself, kissing the head of his lover's erection and then teasingly rubbing the slit. Another moan sounding in the small room.

"To want to be _inside_ you?"

Gaara's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, finding the Uchiha's words made him more aroused.

Itachi gazed at him momentarily and then sighed.

"I guess that's that then."

Gaara meant to question what he had meant until he felt lips take the head of his arousal in its embrace. His body shuddered with pleasure, noises of pleasure parting from his own lips with each caress of the tongue.

Itachi sucked lightly on the head, rubbing the slit with tongue and running it over the sides of the hard skin.

"M-more..."

He smiled against him, taking more of him into his mouth. Little by little, inch by inch, Gaara felt himself being consumed.

Gaara moaned loudly as a heated and wet mouth began to move on him, taking him in and out of his mouth.

Itachi relished the noises his little human made but wished to hear more.

He raised himself to the head once more, gripping right under his lips with his hand and began to move again. Hand and lips moving over him at a steady pace, Itachi momentarily held the hand at the base of his cock, twisting his hand around him in odd patterns as he suck on the rest that his mouth could take. Running his tongue under the base of his length while grazing his teeth lightly over the tender flesh.

Gaara thrust his hips upwards, groaning with fervor.

"_Mmm_..._Itachi_."

Itachi hummed lightly, making the boy jerk feverishly upwards, grasping at the bed sheets.

"Itachi...I-I'm gonna..."

His grip on the sheets tightened immensely, feeling the man's free hand go down to his sac. Rubbing the soft flesh profusely within his hand, pressing his thumb between it and caressing slowly.

Gaara's hands gripped Itachi's hair, moaning loudly. The vamp merely smiled against him and took his length completely into his mouth, suckling around him hungrily and humming a soft tune which created vibrations down his lover's flesh.

Gaara's head lolled backwards, a finally cry of his vamp name before climaxing hard in his mouth.

Itachi swallowed around him, continuing to suck on him with vigor even while he came.

He'd make sure not to miss a single drop.

Gaara's body signaled the end of its climax as he slowly began to fall limp on the mattress. Itachi ran his tongue over him, cleaning anything he may have missed off of his Gaara.

Gaara breathed slowly, staring up at the ceiling and releasing the Uchiha's head.

"Itachi...that," he breathed, "that felt good..."

Itachi leaned over his young lover once more, lips just barely above his.

"I wonder if you would like your own taste."

Gaara leaned upwards and attempted to kiss the lips that hovered so closely to his only to have a single finger pressed to his lips.

He eyed him in confusion and received only a cheeky grin.

"We shouldn't do that now should we?" He whispered huskily, "Or it will lead to me having to keep you longer, if not for hours on end..."

Gaara shuddered and Itachi finished, "besides...you have somewhere to be soon don't you?"

Gaara paused in thought for a moment before mentally face palming, he had to meet with Neji and Naruto. If anything, just to let them know that he was alive after the very abrupt interruption last night.

Itachi most certainly had a way of making it seem like Gaara was being kidnapped whenever he was on his cell phone with Naruto on the other end. If the sudden gasps and scuffling noises meant anything, another headache awaited him later.

He glared at Itachi, "why must you make Naruto think I'm always under attack?"

"Because," he cooed in his ear, "you technically are."

A sigh stole from Gaara's lips, "I don't necessarily consider that attacking me. Doesn't mean you can just do it whenever you feel like though."

"Of course, of course."

Itachi lapped at the bite mark still fresh on his neck, a muffled moan slipped past Gaara.

He snickered, "you should get going before I really am to tempted to take more than just your blood and cum. After all..." He pressed himself against him, "I so want to take this body of yours, as long as," he chuckled, "humanly possible."

Gaara gave him a flat stare at the bad pun though found it slightly harder to breathe with the vamp so close, he was also tempted to...

He shook his head, that could wait for later.

"Yah, yah Itachi."

Itachi sighed as well, pulling away from his red head lover.

Gaara grasped his arm before he could pull to far away and kissed him heatedly for a moment before letting go.

Itachi's eyebrow arched with intrigue.

"That," Gaara stated, "is just for you to last through the day without me until I return."

"So you're not running away?"

"When have I ever?"

A sly grin appeared, "never."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him once more, more intimate than the last. Itachi held him close, kissing deeply. A soft moan parted from Gaara's lips before he pushed away lightly. Pulling the Uchiha closer, he whispered, " when I return...I promise you can have me in anyway you wish."

Itachi held tightly for a moment before releasing him saying, "I can't wait."

"I know you can't," Gaara murmured.

Itachi ran his hand over Gaara's cheek before fully pulling away from him. Gaara stood up fully naked from the bed and walked to an alternate room.

If he remembered correctly all his clothes were in there...

Damned Uchiha...

Itachi lay back on the bed and laughed audibly, "don't curse me just yet."

"Oh don't worry, I'll wait until you do something worse to curse you. Go to sleep vampire."

A grin and then Gaara was away from him to the front of the house, the front door...

Where his clothes lay scattered...

No amount of sighs could express how exasperated he became but Gaara pushed it off for later.

For now, he had to sate Naruto and do his labors of the day before returning here.

At night.


	2. Good Afternoon

"You're late!"

A sigh came from exasperated lips.

"I know that...You've told me that for the _hundredth_ time now."

"But...but...! You're late!"

"Hahh...yet again...you've already said that..."

"Gaara you may as well give up, he'll continue like this for a bit."

"I know," came the tired reply, "look can you lecture me later, I already ran all the way here. I'm beat...besides...aren't you late to...?"

"Look you...you...we just barely covered you for almost missing your first class. What would happen to you if you kept missing them because of...?

Once again Gaara's comment was ignored.

Silence reigned between the small group.

Gaara sighed with exasperation once more, looking over at overly frazzled friend with a tired stare.

"Naruto…I swear, you have to realize that not all of their kind are bad."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, having seemed to having retracted within himself.

Gaara gave Naruto a somewhat sympathetic gaze, "I know what happened to you was..."

"Don't say it..."

And silence yet again reigned between them, Gaara gazed over at his other friend who held his head in apparent exhaustion. His long brown hair swayed slightly with the breeze that came every-so-often. He stood tall next to the two of them and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The eerily silent blonde gazed up at his brunette friend.

"Naruto we both know what happened...alright? We can understand how you feel about these things but you need to let it go for now. Everyone knows that you're not the type to hold a grudge."

Naruto sighed quietly, "I guess that's true...sorry about that." He smiled cheerfully, almost as if nothing had just happened. "I shouldn't do that to you guys, its pretty sad after all."

Chuckling quietly, he check his watch, "Crap! Late! The lateness! It was bad enough before but now Sensei might just torture us!"

Looking over at the brunette, "Neji! Gaara! Come on!"

He proceeded to grab both their wrist before they could protest and bolted into the school, to their class.

Sensei would not be pleased...

They were twenty minutes late.

The trio quickly raced down the hallways of the school. Brushing past students that passed by them left, right and center, until they came to a sudden halt.

"Yo Naruto!"

Gaara stared at the human blockade that now stood between them and sighed.

"Oh hey, kinda in the middle of something..."

"Yah but I got that new game you were so obsessive over...oh well if you don't want it..."

"WAIT!"

Naruto immediately released both Neji and Gaara and swung over to the boy in from of him. His doggish looks never ceased to amaze Gaara and never threw off Naruto when he attacked him.

Gaara always thought that Dogs bite.

Gaara stared at the wild haired brunette that stood chattering with Naruto. Neji sighed as well, placing his palm on his head and walking off.

"You three can stay there and chat if you want, I'm going to go and warn Sensei of your coming."

Neji walked off from the group and Gaara stared after them, contemplating whether or not follow after him. It would certainly be the smart thing to do...but he could care less for that for the moment. It wouldn't hurt to waste a little more time. Looking around the school from where he stood, Gaara stared down one corridor in slight reminiscence.

"Kiba...awesome...!"

The nonsensical tattering from the Naruto and Kiba drowned itself after a short while, thinking of a past.

"Naru—"

The hallways were oddly empty considering they were usually crawling with random students at first break. He merely shrugged it off, the less people around the better. Though he did think it was odd that Naruto wasn't stalking him as of late, if nothing else then for the whole day. Usually the excitable blond would have been all over him and the others by now, dragging them all over the school or outside it.

Where was everyone?

He made his way over to his locker and stood in front of it for a moment, inputting the combination to unlock it, holding his books in his other hand. He shrugged it off, he didn't think that it was all that important. Mumbled slightly, "I wonder where everyone is..."

"Not to far..." A voice breathed in his ear.

"Wha...!"

He gasped in surprise when he was suddenly thrust against his locker, pressed hard into the hard metal and dropping his books in the process. He glared behind him, growling, "get off of me...lest you want to lose an arm..."

"But Gaara..."

Pressing him more against the lockers, Gaara could feel the other's body against his...that voice...

"**My**...Gaara..."

Glaring at him from the corner of his eye, "Uchiha..."

He could feel the other grind his hips against him, Gaara winced somewhat, struggling against the other

"Uchiha...get off...!"

"Are you mad at me now, my Gaara."

Gaara slid out from him and spun around to glare at the Uchiha, to his surprise the other grasped both his wrists and pinned him against the lockers once more. Leaning in close to the fuming Sabaku, pressing his body against his once more and pinning his legs against the metal with his own.

Gaara was not amused.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Visiting you, isn't it obvious?"

"You know what I mean...the sun is up, aren't you NOT supposed to be out now!"

"Well I suppose yes but..."

For a brief moment, Gaara could see darkness begin to crawl up the walls and window. Completely blocking them out from view before the darkness faded back into non-existance.

"I'm not weak, it's not very hard to block out the sun."

"Uchiha you reckless...W-wait a se —"

Gaara found himself silence with a hand over his mouth, the other grinning demonically at him.

"You shouldn't be so feisty Gaara, after all someone..."

Leaning in and nipping at ear, "might see us..."

"What are you talking about?" Was his muffled response.

Gaara's eyes widened, suddenly all around them...where his classmates. He stared in blatant confusion, how did they get there? What was happening!

Stared at his vampire in confusion, Itachi merely chuckled.

"They are all under an illusion, that is..."

His grin widen slightly, "so long as you can keep yourself quiet..."

Gaara gave him a blatant look of annoyed confusion, that was until he realized that somehow his hand had ended up between his legs...

Under his clothes...

He'd pinned both his wrist with one of his hands, the other having moved to a more invasive place.

He glared, an obvious stare of when the hell did you do that,' on his face.

"Its easy for me to work faster than the human eye..."

Gaara would have protested the elder's obvious intention but he felt the fingers on his lover brush against his skin.

Tried to protest but the Uchiha interrupted, "Shh...if you make to much noise," students passing by chatting with each other happily, "the illusion will be broken and they'll see you..."

He grasped his length firmly in his hand and Gaara gasped, hips arching somewhat off the lockers.

"In...this...state..."

Slowly he began to move his hand on his lover, up and down.

A light flush came onto the smaller male's cheeks, squirming in his grip. Itachi could merely grin at him while his young lover grew harder in his palm, arousal rising and swelling with blood. It was almost to hard to resist but he couldn't...

Though he did wonder what would happen were he to bite there...

Gaara struggled in the man's grasp, gasping somewhat into the air. A muffled, "Uchiha..." parting from him. Lips brushed again Gaara's neck, he could feel fangs just barely grazing against his skin.

Why did he find himself wanting it...

"My Gaara..."

A weak glared was given until vamp gave a slightly firmer grip on him, moving his hand faster while pulling him out of his pants. Gaara moaned softly, trying to stifle himself but knew that he wouldn't win this. His vampire unfortunately...was very patient. He released his wrists for a moment, merely to place a hand over his mouth once more.

He saw what looked like a glint in his lover's eyes and before he could think those teeth were pressed hard into his skin.

Gaara's eyes went wide and he nearly screamed into his hand. Head lolling backwards against the metal lockers, an unnoticed clang noise when he had struck it unintentionally. The younger man's eyes rolled back, glazing over in pleasure as he felt the hand and those...accursed...teeth torment him with ecstasy. Gaara's legs began to shake feebly, slowly being lowered to the ground while his wrist were still held up. Sitting on the ground he felt the Uchiha dig his fangs in deeper and it took every shred of his dignity to not scream.

Gaara's eyes closed and he moaned weakly into the other's palm, feeling his thumb running along the now tender vein of his erection. Groaning softly, rocking his hips forward into his palm.

He knew Itachi would taunt him for this later on...

Can't stop him though...

Even if he tried, he's lost all his strength.

And Itachi...would overpower him anyways.

Itachi stroked the hardened flesh more sensually, pressing his fingers more actively to the tender areas of the pulsing member. Stroking along his flesh, moving his palm in a rhythmic motion up and down. Pressing the tips of his fingers to the throbbing vein that pulsed achingly and his thumb to the slit. The overly excited flesh pulsing more in his hand. It couldn't be to long now.

'Cum...Gaara'

A muffled growl before quiet moans once more, the redhead thinking, 'I told you stay out of my head.'

Gaara breathing was labored as his vampire continued to torment him with pleasure. The ungodly burning sensation those teeth gave him produced such a high that Gaara could barely think straight.

His body arched off the lockers, moaning loudly into his hand. Eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly, his vampire grinning at him.

His breath came out shorter and more ragged until for a moment of pure bliss he couldn't breathe at all. His eyes fell lidded as he released a silent scream. White hot ecstasy suddenly burst from his groin and proceeded to course throughout the rest of his body. Every limb felt like it was on fire, the fire burning with more intensity with those teeth still bared.

He felt his body shudder and fall limp afterwards, muffled, coarse breathing could be heard from the younger male. Gaara stared listlessly at his lover, attempting to manage a glare at the older man but finding his body still trembling from pleasure.

He hadn't pulled away yet.

Gaara was sure that he'd...go further with him in the hallway.

In front of all these people regardless of whether or not they could see.

He could feel an odd rush in his stomach, he shuddered at the thought.

'Soon enough my Gaara...'

Itachi pulled his hand away from his mouth and suddenly sucked harshly on his neck, drawing more blood than he had before.

Gaara couldn't help it...

He screamed.

A deep flush ran across his cheeks and his body reeled into his vampires.

His...

Maybe...

The Uchiha grinned once more and released his torturous hold on his lover, withdrawing his fangs from the beautiful neck he'd just bitten. Silently pleased with himself that the area around the wound had become so red. Tongue lapping at the tiny droplets of blood that gathered around the wound.

Gaara shuddered every time.

He mumbled weakly to himself then stared at the crowd of people in alarm. He had cried out quite loudly just before...

They must have heard...

To his astonishment, none of them had stopped.

It was as if they hadn't even noticed...

A questioning gaze landed on Itachi and the man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you honestly believe that they could actually hear?"

Gaara felt his ears burn, annoyance crossing his post-orgasm features.

An entertained laugh was all he was granted, "I just wanted to know how hard you'd try to stay quiet."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Gaara's neck seductively.

"You didn't try very hard..."

A soft growl of, "how could I with your damned teeth in my neck...!" Was his retort.

Gaara will never understand why being impaled with vampire teeth of all things...

Why it felt so good...

Gaara felt himself being moved suddenly, he stared at his culprit.

He breathed, "What exactly do you think that you are doing?"

Itachi merely looked at him for a moment before coolly saying, "getting you cleaned up of course."

His mischievous aura did not go unnoticed.

"Why would you—"

A single finger pressed to his lips in an amused notion to silence him.

"Shush..." Gaara glared at him, "you don't have class for a little while longer..." He began to carry away his short lover, "I thought that I'd 'entertain' you for a while longer..."

Gaara moved his hand away from him, "I _**need**_ the use of my legs Uchiha...I'm not going to let you—"

The elder pulled him up close and kissed him, parting his lips and sliding his tongue against his before Gaara could get the sense to push him away. By the time Gaara could react he was already overcome by his lover and reluctantly gave in. For the moment he'd let him have his way, he didn't realize that Itachi was currently taking him to the isolated classroom. It had been closed for the day as it would not be used until tomorrow. The class that was supposed to be here had gone out on a field trip...

He was alone with him...

He hadn't realized once again until he suddenly felt himself pinned to a desk.

He was about to protest once more until Itachi cut him off once again, "Don't worry my Gaara...I don't intend to have my way with you at the moment but..."

His hand moved between his legs rubbed the flaccid, exposed flesh between Gaara's legs, "there are still many ways to 'entertain' you even without."

Gaara's must have blanked out after that because all he could remember from the incident was being touched by the Uchiha...and then being unable to focus for the rest of his classes.

Gaara muttered profanities under his breath, rubbing his head tiredly. He really had to learn how to tame that beast that was his boyfriend. Though he wouldn't admit that he may enjoy his actions...somewhat.

"Thank you so much Kiba! I promise I'll repay you for this somehow."

Naruto clasped the hands of Kiba before violently shaking them, saying thank you several hundred times before he suddenly released him, leaving the boy somewhat frazzled, and grabbed Gaara's palm.

"Come on, its already...Oh my god we're an hour late!"

Gaara shook his head exasperatedly and ran once more with Naruto tugging at his arm the entire way. He could swear he was actually trying to pull it off if he hadn't known better.

The series of events that proceed afterwards wisped by Gaara unnoticeably. He couldn't bring himself to pay attention in class, even when Iruka-sensei had hassled, or tried, them both on being late repeatedly. Naruto had been asking for forgiveness...Gaara merely stood there and watched the 'carnage' unfold.

Out of the corner of his eye he had notice Neji, his eyes obvoiusly laughing at them both. There something else as well that he couldn't place...

He passed it off as nothing.

When they had both been finally allowed to sit down...Gaara couldn't help but think of his lover. It irritated him to no end but alas, no matter how hard he tried...**he** wouldn't go away. His mind unfocused once more because of his boyfriend...

He wondered offhandedly if that man was tampering with his mind...

There was a very silent snickering that resonated in his head.

Gaara...

Is going...

To...

**Kill**...

Him.

But that would have to wait until after school...

At night.

* * *

I only realized that this was aligned to the center after I posted it thanks to the comment I got . Oh well xD

I'll fix the first chapter immediately, I am so lazy for not posting this earlier.


	3. Good Night

Class proceeded to move slowly, the teacher Iruka or Iruka-sensei as Naruto called him droned on in class about a topic his students did not really care for.

For this class he was covering a very basic form of anatomy and had told his class to come and stand close to the model of the human body at the front of class.

He had explained that everything he said would be on their mid-term but to most it hadn't seemed to register as important.

One student in particular.

"And so when I went up to the guy he just said dude...you're the yellow guy!"

Laughing was heard from one individual while the others that surrounded stared in confusion...

Or blatant lack of interest...

"Naruto..."

"Hmm? Yah Neji?"

The brunette held his head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Naruto that...you..."

"Yes?"

"What I'm trying to say is..."

"Yes…?"

Gaara grunted and stared dead at the boy, "what he's trying to say is that your jokes suck."

"What?" Blatantly appalled at the statement, "they don't suck! Don't you get it? Yellow!? My hair? I'm blond."

Gaara's eyes lit up as if a life changing revelation had just dawned on him, he stared at his friend in surprising admiration.

"My god...I never realized..."

Neji stared at the younger boy as if he'd gone insane for a moment, completely unsure of whether or not Gaara _actually_ thought that was a...'joke.' Naruto perked up with utter excitement.

Gaara finally understood his joke.

He thought it was funny!

"I guess I never knew...that it still sucks..."

And within a moment Naruto felt his heart sink, he'd dared to hope.

Neji could barely contain the amused snickers under his breath, the blonde turned to stare at him and he averted his gaze. Covering his mouth to try and dull down some of the noise.

Naruto stared halfheartedly at Gaara, "I'm telling you its funny."

"Yah, about as funny as my eyebrows, oh wait...I don't have any."

"Gahh...! You're just being cruel now..."

He paused and stared hard at Gaara for a moment.

A look of pure horror gracing Naruto's features.

"Oh. My. God. You don't have eyebrows!"

The two both stared at him, Neji asked, "how could you not have noticed that, of all things Naruto. It is **blatantly** not on his face for Christ sake!"

"But...but...it's gone!"

Gaara momentarily retreated to his thoughts; he didn't see why the lack of facial hair was that important. He'd merely burned them off when he was a preteen, or much younger, when he was aiding his brother Kankuro. It was purely by accident, so he saw no need for an issue to arise from it. Though inwardly Gaara did find it maybe just the slightest bit entertaining the memory of how Kankuro had to explain to their uncle about it.

Almost.

Those had been the good times...

Had been...

Not anymore.

He shook off the track of his thoughts; he needed not remember the past such as that.

He'd graciously been saved from that...

By the most unlikely person compared to himself.

His gaze returned to his two friends whom unfortunately were still conversing about his eyebrows.

This was tiring...

He slid himself between the two of them and graciously raised one hand and rubbed a lock of hair away from his eyes before striking Naruto, gently, on the skull.

"Ow!" Maybe not gently enough, "what'd you do that for?"

"Well for starters there's the bad joke, attempts at making me think they were funny, talking about my eyebrows also goes on that list."

"W-what?"

"Just stop talking about my eyebrows ok...?"

Naruto mumbled quietly to himself before nodding his head and Neji followed suit soon afterwards. Neji undeniably fully relieved that the topic had finally been dropped.

Gaara relaxed, there was finally quiet...

At least until another argument arose.

Naruto proceeded to talk about more unnecessary things which, considering it was the usual, wouldn't have been all that bad or interesting. Naruto never really...could pick a good topic to talk about. It always seemed to revolve around a complete oddity or something completely and utterly pointless.

Gaara still paid him some heed because he was still, shockingly, a good friend.

That didn't mean that it didn't go in one ear and out the other.

Gaara looked over at Naruto and sighed tiredly, "I'd advise you to stop talking right about now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because...?"

He eyed their teacher across the room from the corner of his eyes, Iruka-sensei glared venomously at his supposed favorite student.

Iruka always claimed that he didn't pick favorites but Gaara knew better.

He was always his favorite.

"Well because...if you look closely, you'll notice that your being glared at.

"Oh yah right who'd glare at m —"

"Naruto!"

Gaara shifted away for a moment so as to avoid the incoming chalk duster that struck Naruto pointblank on the bridge of his nose and then his face.

"Sensei!"

"Stop talking in class!"

Others in the classroom began to snicker at the current event while Neji just lowered his head tiredly. Gaara secretly noted that whenever Naruto was around...Iruka always had seemed to be armed with a chalk duster.

Here we go again.

The two of them would argue about who was doing what wrong.

Iruka as always would make more sense than Naruto and then in three...

Two...

One...

_Brriiiinnnnggg!_

The bell would ring because they wasted the rest of the class time arguing.

Happy students gathered their things and broke past the teacher and other students to meet with their friends in the hallways or to make their way out of the school to go to their respective homes.

Naruto cheered triumphantly as he ran out of the class, "FREEDOM!"

"You got lucky this time!"

"I'm FREE! Schools done!"

"Naruto!"

Iruka looked around his classroom, "All of you! Don't forget to study!"

Naruto raced down the hallway towards his locker and Iruka sighed dejectedly and retreated to his classroom once more, he saw no reason not to tidy up just slightly before he left for the day.

Gaara followed after Naruto with less enthusiasm than that of his blond friend. Slowly making his way down to his own locker before meeting up with his energetic friend.

Gaara noticed out of the corner of his eye that the outside of the school had grown just the slightest bit dark.

Dusk...it would approach soon and then would follow the night...

Where his lover reigned...

He grits his teeth, staring down the hall as he walked a bit more slowly.

He had to do something about that man...that creature...

Not like there was much he could do about it now anyways...he's already let it do so much...

Gaara sighed, reaching his locker and rooting through its contents. He was completely set on getting any work that he may need as it was Friday and the weekend would be here soon.

He should at least try to get some real work done.

As Gaara shut his locker door he could have sworn that on the faded grey steel he could have seen the reflection of his lover behind him. He quickly whipped around in alarm to catch sight of him but alas...there was nothing there.

Gaara looked around suspiciously; the man seemed to revel in scaring him.

Or trying to.

It gave him a fleeting thought of the first time he had actually managed to...

He was in the gym locker room, showering off at the end of the day. That encounter remained a slight blur in his memory for all he remembered clearly was suddenly being grabbed, a dark figure holding him against the wall as water cascaded down both their bodies. Being raised off the ground despite his halfhearted protests, his legs being put around his waist and then...being bitten...

Gaara could swear that he'd become an addict.

Those damned teeth of his being his drug.

Afterwards there was the slapping of flesh, euphoria driven cries echoing in the enclosed room. Being driven into such a high that he nearly passed out from the sheer force of his orgasm. Afterwards he disappeared; Gaara could hear his near taunting voice haunting the room before he faded away.

Gaara grumbled to himself, why most of his memories consisted of him killing the Uchiha for something he did later on, he did not know. He'd made certain to give him a piece of his mind for, as he put it, 'scaring the hell out of him,' later on when he got back to his apartment...

Though...

Gaara would admit the makeup sex they had was pretty great...

How he managed to allow that man to convince himself, he hadn't the fondest clue.

He shook it off, walking away from his metal compartment and towards where he could hear his loud friend. He did owe him a ride anyway.

Gaara tapped Naruto lightly on the shoulder when he reached him, "let's go."

The blonde stared curiously for a moment before nodding; Gaara looked around in question for a moment.

"Where's Neji?" He asked.

"Dunno," Naruto replied, "I think he went back home ahead of us."

"Hmm...Oh well then."

The two began to walk together out of the school and to the parking lot where, surely enough, Naruto's adopted father Jiraiya had been waiting in his red 2007 Cadillac escalade. The car gleamed in an unnatural manner, sometimes Gaara thought that the old man put as much effort into taking car of his car as he did flirting with girls.

It didn't matter either way, one way or another it was a car.

This meant a free ride for him.

"Hey pervy-sage, how long ya been waiting?"

"Naruto I told you a million times to stop calling me that!"

"When you give me a reason to I'll stop," the blond laughed.

Gaara sighed and looked over to the adult, "good afternoon Jiraiya-sama. Thank you for giving me a ride."

"You're welcome Gaara, see Naruto? Why can't you be more polite like him?"

Naruto barely contained the snort of laughter, "maybe when he wants to be, you haven't seen him mad."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and stated, "Look, both of you just get in the car before I leave you behind."

Gaara nodded before pulling open the backdoor of the car, Naruto would have called him on the threat if Gaara hadn't dragged him in with him. Naruto whined in protest for a moment but gave in and willingly sat down in the back.

Gaara heard him shift the car into drive and felt the slight jerk as the car slowly began to back out of its space. Unfortunately nearly running into another driver who was too impatient too wait for him to pass.

Jiraiya yelled out the window, "hey! Watch where you're going you crazy bastard!"

Naruto followed suit, "yah you ass, watch it!"

Gaara was thankful the other driver hadn't stopped the car and argued with them...

They would have never left...

Just off the horizon the sun was slowly setting, it would be dark very, very soon.

Once out of its parking space, Jiraiya began to drive out of the school lot. He noticed the other driver was headed the same way he was...for now at least.

Just to have a little payback he cut the driver off when they were about the turn, which granted them a series of honks and angry words.

Naruto and Jiraiya merely cheered triumphantly as they sped off, Gaara sometimes wondered exactly how safe he was when the two were together...

As the two began too talk of their recent victory over the evil driver, Gaara began to think.

Think of his lover...

For the life of him Gaara couldn't understand why he let that man do those things to him...

Why he let him kiss him...

Touch him...

Bite him...

Fuck him...

But even more so, after all was said and done...

He couldn't understand why he loved him...

He'd always wondered had Itachi put him under some sort of spell?

He wouldn't put it past him but then again...

He couldn't be so sure.

Gaara never liked to think of himself as weak though, weak enough to succumb to the mental suggestion of another. Itachi himself had even said that Vampires could only truly hypnotize and control the weak minded.

So did that make him weak?

Was he some frail being that gave in at the first chance of love being given?

Gaara cursed himself mentally.

He refused; he was by no means weak or even worse desperate.

Never...

This brought him to the question again,

Why?

He'd thought long and he'd thought hard but could never understand what it was that made him so infatuated with the man.

Was it the way he could whisper those things that made his head spin?

The way that he could always read him, telepathically or not.

Was it the way that he just couldn't get enough of those eyes that gazed so deeply into his soul that he felt as if he could stare into them for an eternity?

Gaara cut his thoughts; he could feel the semblance of a blush on his face.

Thankfully neither of the two noisy _boys_ beside him noticed.

He sighed as he looked out the window again and was partially surprised.

They were almost at his stop so soon, how long had he been lost in his thoughts.

Jiraiya pulled over to the curb and looked back at Gaara, "well the S.S Jiraiya has made it to its destination. I do hope you enjoyed the experience and will be looking forward to your next ride," he said with a grin on his face.

Naruto stared, "wow that was cheesy."

Jiraiya sighed, "Oh be quiet."

Gaara chuckled slightly before letting himself out, "thank you Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya nodded and pushed the car into gear before setting off again, Naruto waving at Gaara out the window for a few moments before retreating back into the seat.

Gaara had waved back for a minute or two but then slowly began walk again. He always had Jiraiya drop him off at the end of his street because it would be easier than him going up and going through a long complex roundabout to leave. Gaara sighed as he dragged his feet somewhat; gazing up at the sky he noticed that the sun was almost completely gone. He only had an hour or two maybe...before his vampire became more active...

Why did that send such a thrill up his spine...?

He shuddered, making his way up steps he hadn't even realized that he had reached. Pulling his key out from his pocket, he pushed it into the lock and unlocked his door.

Sighing quietly to himself he shut the door behind him as he dropped his bag onto the floor before plopping himself down on his couch he stared at his ceiling.

He had to leave soon enough if he wanted to get to Itachi's home before nightfall...though the latter didn't seem all that upsetting.

Gaara allowed his mind to wander, thinking of how his vampire would come for him in the dark. Another attempt to scare him no less, he'd whisk him off his feet and take him to distant heights he'd never reached before...

The mere thought made him moan absently with want...

Quietly mumbling to himself he got up once more and walking over to his own bedroom where he picked up his wireless phone before staring at the screen. He resigned himself and sat down on his armless chair by his desk.

Quietly he murmured to himself the numbers as he dialed them on the phone, he never knew when he'd memorized his number either.

Gaara waited patiently as he heard the familiar ringing as the call transfer to his lover, it barely made it past the first one.

He'd swear he'd been waiting for him...

"Hello," came the sultry voice in his ear, Gaara visibly shuddered.

Damned creature making him feel like this.

"Hello Itachi..."

"Oh...?" He said in mock surprise, "you called me by first name. Does that mean you aren't upset with me then?"

"Do you want me too be...?"

A chuckle and the man had obviously shook his head, "of course not. I'd rather you look at me in pleasure than in scorn."

Gaara groaned tiredly, "of course you would."

He bit his lip slightly, "Itachi?"

"Hmm? Yes my love?"

Gaara's eye twitched, sighing again. "I told you too stop calling me that...and I wanted to know when you wanted me to come over."

"But why Gaara? I quite enjoy that title that I've given you and as to the other question, feel free whenever you wish or..."

His voice took a more lustful turn, "would you rather I come over there...?"

Gaara's eyes widened and the semblance of a blush he'd had before returned, cursing himself for his reaction he shook his head, "no, no I can get there well enough on my own."

Gaara could only think of how he intended to pleasure the Uchiha this time...

If nothing else then for compensation, and payback, for all the times before.

"Oh I know," there was pause for a minute before he replied quietly enough for Gaara to have too listen hard for him to hear, "but what if I'm already there...?"

"Huh?"

Gaara only had time to hear the phone connection go dead.

Arms came around him suddenly and whisked him off his chair, pinning him down to the hardwood surface that he worked on. Gaara gasped in surprise, the bastard managed to actually scare him again!

His eyes met with the amused sable eyes of his loves, a very annoyed expression on his own face.

He could hear the dial tone of his phone that beeped from disuse and tried to reach it only to have it taken by his Uchiha.

The creature lightly dragged it across his skin before turning the electronic off and placing it back where it belong.

Only to look down at an irritated boy below him.

"Do you get off on trying too scare me and everyone I know to death?" His eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"Possibly," He chuckled, "though I do enjoy the emotion on your face when I do catch you off guard."

He leaned in closer and whispered against his lips, "it's cute...the expressions you make only around me..."

Gaara stifled the blush that threatened to come over him, "s-stop that."

Itachi brushed his lips against his and he visibly shuddered once more, "but why? My Gaara..."

He averted his gaze; the swirling emotion in his eye couldn't be trusted.

Itachi grinned before pressing his lips gently against his, Gaara eyes widened slightly.

He wanted to strike him.

He wanted to push him away.

He wanted to not let him do anything to him as punishment for scaring him again.

But...

Alas...

He couldn't.

He felt Itachi slowly release his wrists and move his hands to either side of his head, Gaara's own arms going up around him before **pliantly** accepting his kiss.

Delving deeper.

Gaara groaned softly as he felt his lips part, the vampire's ever curious tongue slipping into his mouth.

Tasting.

Exploring.

Gaara's hands moved to the back of his head as he groaned, pulling in down more to deepen the already breathless kiss. Itachi gave a pleasant growl, Gaara's tongue wrapped around his lover's. Both groaning as they began to rub and wrestle one another. Gaara having managed to subdue the Uchiha momentarily pushed his tongue into his mouth. The careless kiss growling more intense as the moments past.

Sometimes Gaara disliked needing to breath, he held on for as long as he could before pulling back from their passion slowly.

The only evidence of their sin being the thin glassy strand of saliva that connected their lips.

"Mmm..." Itachi purred, "You taste good as always..."

"Shut up," breathed the human male, "flattery won't change the fact that I'm still mad at you."

"Oh?" He mused playfully, "then how should I repent my love?"

"Stop calling me—"

"My lover..."

"Itachi..."

"My only..."

Itachi I said..."

"My Gaara."

He leaned down and grazed his fangs against his the soft skin of his neck.

Gaara trembled against the desk.

"Only my _Gaara_..."

"Y-you want forgiveness...?"

"Hmm?"

He grazed the skin, thoroughly enjoying the stifled whimper that escaped him.

"But of course."

Gaara pressed onto his forehead lightly, pushing him away from his neck.

"Then get on the chair..."

A pleasant chuckle escaped his lover when he felt him pull back, only to be pulled up with him.

"H-hey."

"Yes?"

Itachi pushed the chair away from the desk so as to give the two of the enough room for Itachi to sit down and for Gaara to sit on his lap.

The redhead mumbled quietly to himself for a moment before rolling his eyes, "I could have done that myself."

"I know..." kissing up his neck, "but I prefer taking you into my arms."

Gaara sighed...

Sometimes he found him ridiculous.

He heard echoing in his mind, "Don't you mean always?"

"Uchiha..."

There was a semblance of warning in his tone.

"Alright, for now I'll stay out."

He said more under his voice, "For now..."

He sighed once more and stared at him, looking his lover up and down before his gaze returned to his eyes.

"You know what I want," he stated blandly.

"But of course."

Gaara leaned back enough for Itachi to slowly start pulling off his shirt.

He was mesmerized as he watched the thin fabric slowly start to rise above his head. Watching as the black cloth rose up to reveal the sculpted muscle of his stomach.

Gaara had always loved how Itachi was muscular yet lean at the same time, the way his body seemed to be perfect...

Absolutely perfect for him.

He watched as the shirt rose above his belly button and to his ribs, noting the faded impression of a six-pack as it went, firm muscles and abs on his chest.

He was almost disappointed when the fabric was gone but all to thrilled at the same time

Itachi merely basked in his admiration; he knew the boy enjoyed staring.

Gaara shook his head and gathered his sense before looking at the older man's amused grin.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

"As you wish..."

Gaara gazed up at his eyes and his own fell lidded, leaning close once more and pressing his lips back against his lover's.

Itachi was all to happy to oblige as he felt the younger press his body against his, arms around his waist to keep the petite boy close.

Gaara pressed more into the kiss, his own hands moving over Itachi's skin, exploring every curvature, every dip in his flesh.

He wanted to know them all, every single inch of the smooth expanse of silky ash that was displayed for him.

His canvas that he would paint the way he desired, only his way.

Itachi groaned quietly as he felt the hands move across his stomach, caressing any sensitive skin that his hands could have landed upon. Gaara's hands moved up to his chest and deftly took one of nipples between his fingers and began to rub the nub, enjoying how he felt it get harder and erect in his hands.  
Itachi's hands moved across his back and began to pull off Gaara's own shirt.

It was no fair if he was the only one shirtless.

Gaara pulled back from the kiss only long enough for Itachi to remove his shirt, hands still exploring and rubbing, before diving back into the heated kiss they shared.

His fingers squeezed the nub lightly and elicited a euphoric growl from his lover

God how he loved his voice...

A pleasured growl parted from Itachi's lips yet again before he grabbed Gaara's hands and held them firmly with his own.

Gaara would have questioned his actions until his lover pulled away from the kiss only to begin kissing his neck, nipping the sensitive skin lightly with his teeth.

"Ahh..."

A soft groan parted from him and he arched his bare chest against Itachi's, bodies pressed flush against each other.

He could feel him sucking on his skin, running his tongue over then nipping him again.

He'd have marks by the end of the night but he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

He was enjoying this too much.

"Ahh...Itachi...not that..."

He groaned loudly, his hands still being held in both of his lover's.

He couldn't touch him that way then...

Gaara ground his hips down, rubbing them against Itachi's.

Both moaned softly.

Gaara could feel the heat and blood rushing down to his groin and when he ground his hips against him again, it became apparent that Itachi could as well.

He released a near feral growl as he pulled Gaara's arms behind him, holding them firmly in place and tilting Gaara's head back before pressing his teeth harder into his skin.

Just the slightest bit more pressure and he'd break skin.

Gaara moaned haplessly, chest heaving with expectation.

He wanted it...

Gaara would never understand how masochistic he was...

And who was Itachi to deny him?

A sharp cry of pain stole from the younger's lips as he felt the fangs sink near harshly into his neck, he restrain the trembling as he shook in his arms.

"I-Itachi..."

His body strained, the soft nipples on his chest perked up and he could the heat swelling in his groin from expectation.

Soon...it would feel...

"_A-ahh...Itachi..._"

So good...

He pulled near desperately at his wrists; he needed to touch him, to drag his nails down his back to relieve some of the exertion that this pleasure tore into him.

Itachi was cruel holding him back like this.

"_I-Itachi...you're...cruel..._"

He felt him grin against his neck and he fed hungrily on him, blood seeping from Gaara's flesh and into his awaiting mouth.

God how he craved his taste...

He could never go hungry with him around, the ecstasy that his taste alone could sate him for years...

As well as make him crave it.

"_Itachi...g-ash…_"

Gaara's head instinctively leaned back to the side and gave him more access to his greedy throat.

God how it felt good...

Itachi relished the feeling of Gaara's erection straining hard against his pants. Having been brought to fully awakening from his kiss.

His own need straining as well, calling out for him, to be buried in the tight cavern of his beloved redhead's body.

He craved him, every inch of him.

Mind,

He bit in harder, making him cry out loudly.

Body,

He drained him of his blood suddenly making him scream.

And soul!

His desire driving him further, making him bear more erotic heat onto his neck. Gaara's head spun when he finally released from the fang's hold. He could feel the tongue lapping at the wound as he was being moved, slowly and surely picked up from their seat and placed elsewhere.

Dizzy eyes gazed down at Itachi.

It took but a moment for him to realize that they were in the middle of the bed.

At the same time it took even less for him to notice that they were both stripped to their boxers.

He wanted to glare at him but he relented.

No point getting mad...

Especially...

He ground his hips against Itachi's again as the Uchiha still had him sitting on his lap, he could feel their clothed erections press and deliver a heavenly friction.

When they were both so deep into it.

Gaara groaned quietly on top of him and stared into his eyes, his left hand lightly pushed Itachi back until he lay on the bed and his right went behind to unloose the tie in his hair.

There was something about him with his hair messy and undone that drove him wild.

As he lay sprawled onto the mattress with his hair splayed underneath him, Gaara sucked in a breath.

It was so hard to think when he looked like that.

Itachi smiled lustfully at him, eyes never hiding the burning intent.

Gaara shut his eyes tightly as he gazed down over his beautiful body from his tempting lips that begged to be kissed...to the hardness that he could feel pressed against him.

Gaara shifted so that he sat just below his waist and slid his tentative hand into his boxers.

Itachi moaned as smooth fingers greedily curled around his shaft, moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

Gaara wanted to tease him...

That would be dealt with and punished soon enough.

"Mmm...Gaara..."

He arched his hips upwards into the hand; he could feel Gaara's lips kissing along his chest and dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. Itachi never understood why that move enticed him so.

A curious but pliant moan parted from Gaara's lips.

Itachi grinned.

He could tell Gaara had obviously noticed that he'd slipped his leg between his and was currently rubbing his straining erection with the limb.

He would be very torturous with his lover.

Soon enough.

Gaara rubbed his own hips against the leg near feverishly as his own hand began to stroke his Itachi far faster.

He was fully intent on making him cum.

At least once before they truly began.

Itachi didn't mind in the least...so long as the mess was...

Devoured.

Gaara could fully well tell where the man's thoughts were, he slid down more. A soft whimper parting from him as the friction from his knee vanished, settling himself so that his head was between the older man's legs as he dragged down his boxers.

Itachi made no move to stop him and even raised his hips to help him slide them off.

He shuddered lightly as the cool air hit his throbbing hard-on.

Gaara, though denied, blushed at the sight of him. Fully aroused in front of him...he often wondered how something so...large could fit inside him.

"Like what you see...?"

Gaara shook off the awe he'd felt and slightly glared at Itachi before gazing back at his arousal.

A deft and languid lick across the heated flesh was his answer.

Itachi moaned...

Gaara ran his tongue over him, from the base of his shaft to the very tip where'd he'd dip and slide his tongue against the slit.

He relished the sounds of pleasure his vampire made.

"Gaara..."

He'd felt hands on his face and before he'd realized he had been kissing Itachi once more but something felt off, he could feel him turning him.

When he pulled away from the kiss he gazed back at Itachi who merely grinned, "Continue but this time..."

He felt a hand slap his butt; Itachi had turned him around so that his own arousal would be easy to reach. As well as making sure to do away with his own boxers in the process...

He was so cocky...

"Let me help you..."

Gaara not wishing to be bested this time leaned down to his erection again and began to lather his attention once more on the throbbing flesh. Itachi groaned quietly and Gaara felt his tongue run along his own erection and he trembled.

Felt good...

He hissed slightly in response, slowly moving so that Itachi's hardness began to be swallowed by his lips.

Pushing down more and more until he could feel him touch the back of his throat, he moaned against him.

"Ahh..."

He felt his own arousal being stimulated thoroughly, one hand on him as he was being stroked, odd, confusing patterns being made as he touched every tender nerve. Itachi pulled his hips down and Gaara felt a wet tongue prodding against his twitching entrance.

"Umph!"

He gasped against his cock and groaned loudly against him, the vibrations making the vampire delve deeper with his tongue while stimulating his cock more.

"M-mm…"

Gaara arched his hips backwards, at the rate...

He'd climax before Itachi did.

He didn't want to be outdone so easily but...

"Mmm..."

It wasn't looking like he would have much choice...

He groaned feverishly against Itachi's arousal as he felt the tongue pushing against the resistance, circling the twitching skin then pushing again.

So wet...

He stroked him faster as Gaara's own lips moved on him, matching him in speed but not enough in stimulation.

His tongue outweighed the scales.

Gaara's hips pressed back more, he could feel the pulsing in his mouth from the Uchiha but more so could he feel his own hardness throbbing violently in Itachi's hand.

It was undoubted who would cum first...

Itachi moaned softly as he maintained control enough not to jerk his hips into his lover's mouth, his climax soon approaching.

He thrust his tongue against the pinked entrance and swirled around it, his hand squeezing a bit tighter around Gaara's length.

He felt Gaara's body shudder, a mere second away from spilling himself onto his stomach and Itachi grinned...

Pulling his hips up enough so that his erection was just above him as he took him whole, administering the same wet heat that his lover gave him.

Gaara screamed against him, the action causing Itachi's eyes to roll back and he could feel Gaara's seed jutting out from him and sliding down his throat.

He was more than satisfied, feeling his lover tremble and moan against him gave him the last push to climax.

God he tasted _so good..._

Gaara swallowed around him, feeling the slippery substance slide down until Itachi yielded no more. Slowly rising off of him he urged Itachi to release him as well.

His response was a surprising nip before pulling away.

Gaara could swear he felt a fang graze across his flesh.

He shuddered.

Slowly he crawled so that they faced each other once more and Gaara leaned on his chest breathing heavily.

Eyes locked onto one another, as if they couldn't pull away.

And then their lips clashed once more, teeth and tongue scraping against each other as the both desired to devour more of the other...

Such hot, blistering need.

When they pulled away once more both were hot and breathless, gazing at one another with such lust that their skin could have burned from the intensity.

Gaara pushed himself up carefully; he sat on the man's hips once more.

The only difference being his heavy breathing and the slightest sheen of sweat on his skin.

"I-Itachi...you...that was cheating..."

"All's fair in love and war my dear Gaara..."

"You'd know plenty about that wouldn't you."

"But of course though..."

He reached up and cupped Gaara's cheek lightly, "only when it revolves around you."

Gaara could feel a blush creeping onto his face but he quickly stifled it again.

This man was too cocky for his own good, letting him see that wouldn't help his case at all...

He pushed his hand away and mumbled quietly before looking back at him, rubbing his hips against his arousal.

"You're hard again."

A subtle groan parted from Itachi and he smiled, "of course..."

He grasped Gaara's length, "and you're not to far off from being there too..."

A husky purr emanated from his lips as he shuddered on him, thrust himself into the hand.

It was near disappointing when he removed it...

"Well then Gaara..."

His hands went to his lover's hips and raised him up so that his still twitching entrance hovered over Itachi's length.

"What will you do now?"

Gaara stared down at him, felt somewhat aroused at the feeling of wetness Itachi had left there...

"What do you think?"

He pressed himself against the hardness and nearly gasped.

Why did he have to be so thick?

"I could guess..." He purred.

Gaara slowly pushed down, feeling the head of his lover's erection penetrating him.

His body quivered but he held himself firmly, pushing down more.

Enveloping Itachi in the greedy heat that took him inch by inch.

Gaara couldn't stop the flush on his cheeks as he was halfway on his lover though...

He'd admit the pleasured growls from Itachi were more than worth it.

Gaara held himself there for a moment breathing hard.

God he was large...

"I...Itachi...hahh..."

"Yes Gaara?" Lightly running his hand on his cheek.

Gaara brushed it away and stared at him, "you aren't paying attention this time."

"Hmm?"

Itachi could feel the muscle around him tighten around as Gaara slammed the rest of the way down, enveloping him suddenly into the heavenly warmth.

"G-Gaara...!"

He'd been caught off guard; he'd have to punish him for that too.

Gaara had cried out when Itachi was fully taken into him, the sudden movement making him arch in painful pleasure.

Not that he didn't like it...

A heated mule parted from him, feeling the thickness inside him harden to fruition as it was buried so deep.

"Y-you...asked..."

He groaned as he raised his hips to the tip only to thrust them back down at equal speed, the flesh he could feel moving inside him...

It was to die for.

Gaara moaned softly as he thrust himself onto the Uchiha.

Itachi steadied himself as Gaara slammed his hips onto his, the wonderful tightness driving him wild.

"Itachi..."

He could hear his love moaning his name above him as he rode him.

His thrusting onto him feverishly, up and down.

Ragged breathing coming out in short gasps as he tried more to take him deeper.

He wanted Itachi to moan... he needed to hear it.

He wanted to hear his vampire call out to him sheer ecstasy, the same way he made him so often.

Itachi groaned loudly, hands on Gaara hips as the boy thrust downwards.

Nails lightly pressed into skin before he chuckled, holding him so he couldn't move upwards anymore

He could only feel his thickness pulsing inside him.

Gaara's legs trembled on either side of Itachi, he had to move...

Being idle like this was driving him insane with want.

"I-Itachi...let go..."

He tried vainly to move his hips, to thrust onto him.

"Need too...move..."

He tried once more but his attempts fell on deaf ears.

"Itachi..." he growled out somewhat threateningly, it mostly came out as lustful whine.

"What do you want Gaara?"

"What?"

Staring at him incredulously as he questioned him with his own eyes.

"What do you want?"

A thin sheen of sweat shown on his skin, his arousal pulsed lightly, legs trembling worse at the hardened skin buried so deep in him.

Unmoving.

"I want you to let go...!"

"Is that all...?"

He felt his hands rubbing his thighs and groin, Gaara leaned forward and moaned quietly.

"You just want me to let go?"

"I want you to take me..."

"Hmm...What was that?"

"T-take me," he moaned, feeling Itachi rub his pelvis against him. The movement giving the slightest bit of relief and pleasure.

"Say it louder Ga—"

"God damn it Uchiha!" He glared in a euphoric manner, "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!"

The devilish smile on his face was unmistakable.

Itachi held around his waist as he sat up somewhat, teeth bared, "as you wish..."

"Wait...wha—"

Gaara was suddenly pushed, he felt his lover withdraw from him and over take him.

Where he had once been on top of Itachi he was now sprawled underneath him, his legs being held up by his knee with each of Itachi's palm.

He gazed at him wide eyed in surprise.

"Itachi?"

"So you wished it..."

"Huh?"

He felt him align with his entrance once more and press the head again, Gaara whimpered.

"So it shall be..."

"You're not a...a-ahh..."

Gaara's body arched and he cried out in pleasure as Itachi's erection thrust quickly back inside him.

"A-ahh...g-god..."

He held himself for a moment before rearing back and thrusting again.

How he loved the feeling of this boy, so tight around him and so delectable to taste.

Itachi's bangs covered his eyes but Gaara could see the predatory leer they gave off as he pulled back once more and thrust in deep again.

"Ahh..."

Steadily he began to set a rhythm, thrusting into his small love, reveling in the audible mewls he gave off.

He could just eat him whole...

"_Itachi..._"

Gaara called out as he felt himself being stretched, every thrust inside stretching and the clenching with each withdrawal.

With every passing moment he slammed in faster and deeper.

Itachi hooked his knees over his shoulder and grasped his hips, raising them higher just a bit.

He had yet to find it.

Gaara continued to moan, tightening his body around Itachi as much as he could.

Gasping in pleasure with each thrust, consciously aware of every little moan Itachi released.

"Mmm...I-ita-ahh...Itahh..."

He dug his nails into the sheets, feeling his lover change the angle of his thrusts.

He knew what he was doing; maybe he wouldn't be able to...

Eyes widened and sucked in a harsh breath, his body clenched around Itachi who gave a low guttural moan in response.

Is it possible...?

Gaara's cheek were red from the blush, unable to restrain it because of the sudden surge of pleasure.

He'd found it.

Itachi carefully reared back before driving in deep into his love, making sure to strike that same spot once more.

Gaara couldn't contain the scream this time.

"Itachi! A-gahh!"

His entire body arched and nails dug harshly into the fabric of the blankets as he slammed in once more, searing hot pleasure blinding him momentarily.

Itachi could only grin as he gazed at his Gaara, writhing and mewling with pleasure underneath him.

He almost lost all control of himself.

"Ita...ahh..."

He reared back and thrust down once more, each movement precisely striking at Gaara's prostate.

Again and again...

Gaara's back arched off the bed and his nails pulled more harshly at the blankets, bucking his hips back against Itachi's as best he could.

Trying to match his speed but losing all focus afterwards when that heavenly pleasure burst from deep inside and spread like a wildfire through his veins.

It felt too good.

Gaara's eyes shut tightly for a moment before gazing back at his lover, euphoria glazing over his eyes.

He wanted to have those lips on his again, while he overpowered and dominated him entirely.

Just out of the slightest corner of his consciousness he could hear his cell phone going off.

It sounded like Neji's ringtone.

He wondered briefly what the boy could have been calling for before his mind was wiped clean by the throws of passion.

The light sheen of sweat glistened more on their bodies as the rocked into one another, Itachi moved one of his hands to Gaara's groin which has reached its own fullness and began to stroke in the opposite rhythm of their thrusts.

That way Gaara wouldn't have a moment of peace.

The tightness that bared around him was near overwhelming; Itachi leaned over his lover more and groaned heavily.

"Gaara..." He whispered into his ear while pushing deep, encasing himself more and more into the glorious heat that was his Gaara.

Only his...

He nearly purred heatedly as he could feel the boy's body clenching near sporadically around him.

Gaara was losing control of himself and...

The little white pearls that collected themselves at the very tip of his erection were starting gather more and slowly slip down the side of his cock. Which of course was now smeared onto the vampire's hand and slicked his young lover's length with his own semen, making it easier to slide his hand up an down his arousal.

Gaara was going to come soon...

Itachi locked his gaze with Gaara who found it hard to break away; he relished the way his face was twisted with pleasure.

How his back arched off the bed and into air in desperation.

How his lips parted and he breathed heavily, the exertion from their actions coming over him.

How he writhed in pleasure.

"Ita...chi...I-I can't..."

His pleasure filled eyes fell lidded and he breathed, "C-can't...hold on..."

Itachi could feel his lover pulsing harshly in his hand...

As well as himself deep inside of him.

Itachi's pale skin had reddened somewhat due to their activities and he growled predatorily into his lover's ear, "then don't hold back..."

"I...It-ahh...!"

He whimpered quietly into the air, Itachi's eyes kept their focus on his.

"But when you do..."

He thrust in hard, ramming his prostate mercilessly and produced a whine of pleasure.

"Don't close your eyes..."

Gaara's eyes rolled back and Itachi began to thrust faster into the younger, his own length desiring release as well.

One hand clenched onto the bed sheets while the other wove itself into Itachi's hair and pulled him down so that he could look dead into his eyes.

There was no room for escape.

"Then make sure...a-ahh...you've go...got a front v-view..."

The Uchiha's lips curled into a smile and he whispered, "But of course..."

Slamming possessively into his lover repeatedly, driving in deeper and harder until he could feel Gaara's body jerk under him, arching high enough that their chest touched and eyes glazing over in feverish euphoria.

"I...It_ahh_."

Itachi groaned quietly, his own length pulsating inside his lover, mere moments away from his finish.

"I-Itach-chi..."

"Gaa...ra..."

Gaara whined softly, pushed to the brink as his erection was pumped faster and the stimulation to his insides...his prostate became to much for him to bear. His pupils dilated slightly and the vamp was unable to hold himself back as well.

He growled lowly under his breath as he felt himself strained and thrust in deeply into his lover as all of Gaara's muscles tightened in a godly manner around him.

Both released a heated cry before their climax came, Itachi still rocking his body into Gaara's to give that last bit of pleasure until they were done. Gaara could feel it...

Itachi's seed spilling and jutting out between his thighs, filling him with his essence and his own climax between them.

Slickening their stomachs as they pressed against one another.

It felt dirty knowing he was filled and covered in such a sticky mess...

Gaara would never know why he liked it so much...

Breathing heavily he gazed up at Itachi, the darkest shades of a blush on his cheeks

Itachi, as per usual, could only grin.

As he could feel the last droplets of his semen fill his smaller boy, he slowly continued to rock his hips against his lovers. Any stimulation, especially when his Gaara was sensitive, was good.

Gaara quietly sighed and turned his head away, "you...managed to...seduce me again..."

A chuckle, "you weren't putting up a resistance to my attempts...or should I say succession?"

"Shut up Uchi—…Itachi..."

"Oh?"

Gaara punched him lightly on the chest, arm falling limp as he still felt the highs of his pleasure.

"Stop...trying to make me angry..."

Itachi chuckled once more, "of course...for now."

Gaara growled slightly.

Itachi slowly pulled them both so that the two of them were sitting up, still being inside of him, as he grabbed the blanket with a free hand. He slowly lay himself back so that Gaara lay on his chest, lying the blankets over their hot and pleasured bodies.

Gaara lay his head on his chest, it was odd that Itachi was so warm but somewhat disheartening that he couldn't hear his heartbeat.

How he could imagine himself being lulled into sleep with that beat.

Itachi still made small movements inside of Gaara and the younger moaned quietly.

"Stop that...we...I should get some rest...if possible..."

Gaara attempted to pull of but his vampire held firm, "then sleep like this. I'll be far more willing to sleep with you," grinning and Gaara glared somewhat, "if you let me stay inside. I may not even awaken you until you've come around on your own."

Gaara still breathed heavily, "You'll just assault me when I'm awake."

"Its not assault if I have your consent."

"Who said I was consenting?"

His lover ran a hand through his hair and then down the side of his face, "shall I prove you do?"

Itachi's eyes held such strong passion; such conviction...Gaara couldn't bring himself to refuse.

He was pulled closer to a gentle kiss, still enjoying the movement of his length inside of him as the kiss deepened softly.

Itachi making sure to rub along the small of his back and lightly keep one hand on the back of his head. Gaara's own arms wrapping around his neck again and tangling his hands into his hair.

His kiss held...

Love?

Gaara couldn't really say but...

He was more than satisfied with that alone.

There was no careless clashing of their lips or greedy attempts at dominating the other, only a passion that Gaara almost felt himself overwhelmed by.

Gaara audibly whimpered when he pulled away.

"Someone didn't want me to stop?"

"S-shut u-up Itachi...!"

Gaara averted his gaze, "Itachi...?"

"Yes?"

"What...what exactly am I to you?"

"Hmm? Haven't I told you repeatedly?"

"I don't mean your attempts at teasing me! I mean seriously."

Gaara stared seriously down at him and Itachi sighed...

"Gaara...you're the only person that I've met in my hundreds of years that I believe was meant to be my...not my love...my soul mate."

He tightened his grip on him, a toothy grin flashing up to his love.

"That's why when I say that you belong to me," a fiendish smile overcoming him, "I mean it."

He pulled Gaara down once again, grazing his teeth against the freshest wound he'd created, tongue lapping at the skin.

"Let me turn you..."

"Itachi..."

"So that I may preserve your delicious body, your mind and your soul for an eternity with me."

"It...achi..."

"The thought that you are bound to the ties of man...angers me..."

"I already told you not yet."

"Soon though."

"Soon...I...I'm in the prime of my youth...in a few years...I'll give you my decision then."

"I know."

"That of course is if you're even willing to wait that long."

"I'm a vampire Gaara," he laughed quietly, "I have all the time in the world and I'll be expecting a favorable reply."

"Be quiet you pompous—!"

Itachi kissed him deeply once more and pulled back again, gazing up at his dazed lover's face.

He knew Gaara would give into him of his own accord, when he felt he was ready...he'd be completely his.

The few years he'd have to wait until then would be filled with his pleasurable tortures and his teasing.

Afterwards...

He won't go into detail but the thought enthralls him.

"You know I won't give you any good reason to choose this."

"With your sexual harassment and assault, I couldn't dream of why."

He locked eyes with Gaara, "and yet through all of that...you haven't tried to run. You either wait...or come to me."

Gaara remained silent, he wouldn't give him any more reason to add something to his ego.

Itachi rubbed his head and made him lie on him, "rest now my human, or I may be tempted..." a sultry voice whispering, "to 'assault' you again."

Gaara shuddered and stared down at him, actually feeling exhaustion taking over him.

"I'll tell you what...if you let me sleep...I swear that you can do whatever you wish with me in the morning."

"Don't say things you'll want to take back."

"Who said I did?"

An inquisitive look examined Gaara.

"Who's to say, that I don't want to see if you can prove your any good in the morning as you are as night?"

Gaara's eyes slowly began to close, "prove that your worth it Itachi...if you want me..."

"So it's a challenge?"

"One I...don't think...your...up for."

"I take you on that bet...now rest."

Gaara eyes were closed and he could slowly feel himself slip away into heavenly sleep.

He knew daring Itachi to prove his sexual prowess would only end in the Uchiha's favor but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He craved it.

It was Saturday tomorrow, he had all morning to...'screw' around with him.

For now he could only sleep in anticipation of his wake up call

At Dawn.

* * *

It's alive! ALIVE! And thus marks the end of this short story. I just realized that this chapter is long that the other two combined o_O

ALL HAIL ITAGAA

It must be loved!


End file.
